Moonlight Sonata
by RinaChan08
Summary: For every generation is born an Angel, a Fallen Angel. A warrior, a lover, and a hope for those who battle against the shadows that threaten to cover this world in darkness. The legends tell of a beautiful woman with wings black as night or white as falli


_Moonlight Sonata_

Disclaimer: I do not, will not, and can not ever own any harry potter rights. All characters belong to J.K. Rowling and I make no money from this. The story is purely for entertainment purposes only. I also do not own Moonlight Sonata that belongs to Ludwig van Beethoven. I DO NOT IN ANYWAY OWN THE PICTURES I USE. Please Message me if you own or know who owns the pictures so that I can give proper credit for their picture. I don't every take Credit unless it is my picture done by me.

Summery: For every generation is born an Angel, a Fallen Angel. A warrior, a lover, and a hope for those who battle against the shadows that threaten to cover this world in darkness. The legends tell of a beautiful woman with wings black as night or white as falling snow. Wings that shimmer in the darkness of the Angel's anger, or shine brighter than a summer sun when joyful. But beware when this angel comes of age and joins the Sisterhood. She will be fierce as an avenging angel. Power that she didn't even know she had and child of the spiritual queen. Keeper of time and ruler of the dead. Leader of the Light and Shadow. Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus. 

The night was harsh, windy, and cold when the potions Professor walked into his rooms, he careful sat down in a soft, plush, black velvet chair that sat in front of the fire place. He pulled the death eaters mask off and pulled the hood down on the rob he was wearing. He sighed as he leaded back in the chair as a small pop was heard. Basil, a house elf who often brought him tea which he had. The small, old, ugly house elf set the tray he had on the side table near the chair. "Master Snape would you like any help?" asked Basil in a high yet lower voice then most. Snape rubbed his eyes before saying, "yes, could you run a hot bath then lay out my night clothes." The house elf bowed before going to what was asked of him. Snape pored himself a cup of the tea, put a spoonful of sugar in it before drinking it.

The little house elf walked out of Snape bedroom before saying, "Your bath is ready sir." Snape put his cup down, painfully got up and walked into his room. He stripped before walking into the bathroom that was off his bedroom. Once he was in the tub did cleaned, washed, and relaxed before getting out drying off. He walked into his room and pull his night shirt on then the matching black bottoms. He saw that Basil had cleaned up while he took his bath. Severus got into bed before saying, "Noxs." The lights around his rooms went out and he set his alarm. The warming charm went on as he snuggled into his pillow. The last thing he heard before falling into a deep sleep was, "For every generation is born an Angel, a Fallen Angel. A warrior, a lover, and a hope for those who battle against the shadows that threaten to cover this world in darkness. The legends tell of a beautiful woman with wings black as night or white as falling snow. Wings that shimmer in the darkness of the Angel's anger, or shine brighter than a summer sun when joyful. But beware when this angel comes of age and joins the Sisterhood. She will be fierce as an avenging angel. Power that she didn't even know she had and child of the spiritual queen. Keeper of time and ruler of the dead. Leader of the Light and Shadow. Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus."

Thunder was heard as the storm hit the castle, as well as the small town know as Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and Hogsmead. It was raining hard the next morning and most of the brats that Snape taught where wet when they tracked into his Potions class room. Snape scold at the Gryffindors and more so at the golden Trio. His class went well except for the six bad potions and Neville caldron's blowing up yet again. After his class where over, he went back to his rooms, changed then went to dinner. He took his place at the teachers table, two sets right of Dumbledore the headmaster of the school and old time friend. Though there where times when Severus would love nothing more then the ring him by the neck along with that damn twinkly in his pale, with wisdom blue eyes.

Severus fill his plate with meat, potatoes, corn, a piece of bread, and gravy. His glass filled it's self with coffee. Everyone had fill their plates to their full when the great hall doors opened. A young girl wandered in and over to one of the fire places before clicking her tongue with disapproving of something. "Too bad this place is in runes though I can feel a lot of spirits here. I wonder if they died in a fire...no thats not whats going on here" the girl said tapping her foot. The girl had brown silky hair that fell just past the middle of her back and deep blue eyes. She was about five feet and three inches tall with small waist along with a good hand full for each breast.

She had on a black silk dress that had a white liner at the chest area and on the sleeves along with the lower part of the dress. Around her neck was a lace collar that had a black silk ribbon in the middle along with a black cross hanging from it. She had on black stocking with a pair of black baby doll shoes. On her head was a white and black lace head bandanna. Her nail where a little longer then most and where black with tiny white rose. On the middle finger of her left hand was a ring that had a huge ruby in it while her right hand rose vine ring on her wedding ring and a black ring that looked to have elven runes on it band while the stone looked to have a silver moon in it. In her ears where tiny black stars. She had a bit of a white and black glow to her though it looked as if it where being blocked by something.

Two huge white tigers walked throw the great hall doors. One was slightly small then the other while the bigger of the two could easily told was male. They made there way over to the girl. The female rub agent the girls leg and she reach down to pet her. The big cat purred agents the hand before licking it. "Stop that Atalanta, is your mate and my old friend Razsha with you?" the girl as smiling a bit before tucking the hair behind her ear that had fallen out from behind her shoulder. Razsha grazed her hand with his noes at that moment before going behind her then under her, picking her up in the proses.

She grabbed the gold and sliver snake collar around his neck as he ran around with her on his back. She looked like a small child on his back from him being huge. His mate Atalanta shook her head before laying down and cleaning her face. The girl snugged up to Razsha back before saying, "come on Razsha let me down I'm sleepy. Specking of which I need to find somewhere to stay for to night." She shivered when Ron ran his hand over Razsha back but had also toughed the girl's leg. Razsha turned and growled at him baring teeth. Half the people at the table jumped back when they hear it speak.

"Filthy human keep your hands off the chosen child. Tough her again and you will lose that hand of yours" said Razsha with a strong and angered voice. It was more mind said see as he didn't move his lips or mouth at all. The girl petted him behind his ears and calmly whispered, "its okay Razsha my dear beloved from the place I call home. Please don't be angry at the spirit or being I can't see. I can't see you either so think about how they must feel." She rubbed his ear a bit more before looking up and taking hold of the collar on Razsha neck. "Don't tough me child, I really can't stop what my clan will do to you other wise" she said pulling on the collar to the right. Razsha walked back over to his mate before laying down.

The girl got off the white cat before siting next to him while petting him. "I wander if those people will come after us? I don't get it though Razsha, where are we?" the girl asked before laying her head on his back. She sighed before saying, "I hope dads alright by himself with out me. First thing tomorrow we'll try to get back home somehow. We'll need to find someone who knows what this place is called." She toughed the collar once more before falling into a deep sleep. Atalanta got up and lay down behind the girl to keep her worm. Razsha looked at the old headmaster before saying, "would you tell me where we are? I'm am Razsha, that is my mate Atalanta and she is Selene Allete Elita. I know it may seem strange to have a white tiger talking to you but I'm one of the twelve spiritual guardians that protect those born to or chosen by the God's and Goddess's of the spiritual realm."

**To Be Continued**


End file.
